Reed Richards (Earth-5692)
After Sam Wilson brough the reality hopping Exiles to Reed, they explained that they didn't known how many more realities they had to visit till they returned home, and thus far this world had been the most difficult one. Reed explained that it took him years to study the Skrull system of knowledge. Blink commented that they almost made a full "Fantastic Four", but naturally Reed didn't get the analogy. Right then, Sam Wilson interrupted, one of Reed's inventions (a communication device not much more than a radio) picked up something from the Skrull headquarter. They learned that the Skrulls had lost all communication off-planet and were panicking. After Terrax arrived on Earth and was killed by the heroes, Quicksilver and the Banner Beast broke into the weapons arsenal, Reed started already exploring the weapons and their possibilities and made fast progress. During the battle with Galactus, Reed was at the infirmary of the command central, looking after those that have been wounded in the battle with Galactus. After Galactus was driven off, Thunderbird was found to be either brain dead or in a deep coma, probably to never wake up. After the Exiles left this world, accompanied by a new member called Sasquatch, they left Thunderbird in the care of Reed Richards and the other heroes of this world. Thunderbird was later transported to the Panoptichron. | Powers = Gifted superhuman powers by cosmic rays bombarding his body. Hyper-Intelligence: Reed Richards' natural mental abilities were greatly augmented by the Cosmic Rays that gave him his powers. Plasticity: Reed Richards possesses the ability to convert the mass of his entire body into a highly malleable state at will. How his body's respiration and circularity systems function at these distorted extremes is as yet unknown. Reed Richards can alter his form in a matter of seconds, often much less (depending on the complexity of the shape), and revert to his normal humanoid shape within a similar time. The greater the distance he stretches or the more extended the size of the object he becomes, the weaker his overall strength becomes. Reed Richards' transformation to a malleable state is reflexive and nearly instantaneous: if he was in his normal form and taken unaware by machine gun fire, his body would absorb the bullet's impact through radical deformation. Reed Richards' skin is virtually impervious to laceration or punctures unless he willfully relaxes his reflexive control over small areas of his body. In this case, scalpels and ordinary needles can penetrate his skin. | Abilities = Scientific Genius-Level Intellect: Reed Richards is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. Reed possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. | Strength = Reed Richards possesses the normal human strength of a man his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = A radio he invented. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Appearances = }} Category:Stretching